A Prom Story
by Tell Bell
Summary: Trunks/Pan and Goten/Bra. Trunks and Goten will prove your never to old to enjoy the prom, and your never to old to love, CHAPTER ONE, TWO, THREE AND FOUR REVISED
1. The Dress contraversy V 2.0

  
Chapter One, It all started with a dress...  
Two teenage girls were walking through the mall, giggling madly. The blue haired one spotted a DEB store, grabbed her shopping partner and ran in to shuffle  
through one of the many dress racks. While rummaging through the dresses, the raven haired girl froze.   
Pan stood still looking at a dress on the rack. It was the color of midnight  
and had a high cut neckline with a modest slit up the side. It was as if the stars themselves were sewn into the fabric. Austrian crystal flowed down the side of the dress and adorned the bottom.   
"Hey look Pan, Trunks is here." Pan immeaditly snapped out of it.   
"Trunks, where?!?" Pans head panned from side to side searching for the lavender haired Sayia-jin. Bra's eyes wattered as laughter poured from her mouth.   
"Pan you are so gone on my brother." Bra teased.  
"I am not! Just cause he's good looking and, has dreamy eyes, and a great personality....."   
"and is standing right behind you." Bra interupted, her eyes wide with shock.   
"Oh sure, Bra" Pan said without looking behind her, while picking up the dress  
from the rack. "And while he's behind me I guess I should take this opportunity to tell him that I'm desperately in love with him, and that my only wish is that he go to the senior prom with me." Pan's voice dripping with sarcasm. Bra wasn't laughing, but someone behind her was. Goten. He looked as though his sides were about to cave in, while Trunks was standing, too shocked to move, to shocked to even close his mouth that was gaping wide open.   
"Um, Trunks.....I" Pan started to apologize when a boy about her age walked up to her, silently took the dress from her hands and put it back on the rack.   
"Hey! What are you doing Torma! I'm gonna buy that dress!" Pan practically screamed.   
"No, you are not. It clashes with what I'm wearing. you're wearing THIS to the prom." Torma shoved a bright, red dress that was WAY to short, and had a neckline that put Jennifer Lopez's pasted on dress to shame. "threre's NO way I'd wear that! Who said I was going to the prom with you anyway!"  
"I did, babe, you have been chosen to go the prom with the most popular guy in school, me." Pan looked ready to give him a one way ticket into the wall when Trunks put his arm around Pan's waist and said,  
"Excuse me, Tara,"   
"Torma"   
"Whatever. Pan is MY date"   
Pan gasped.   
"So you best back off before something bad happens...to you." Trunks said while picking the dress up off of the rack. "I'll buy it for you, Pan, sweetie."  
Trunks kissed Pan on the cheek, and went to the counter to pay for the dress.   
"Whatever, pretty boy." Torma said as he walked out of the store thorughly embarassed. As he turned back to look at the "happy couple" a thought ran through his mind... 'they'll pay for making me look like a clown.'  
  
Pan went up to the counter where Trunks was paying for the dress. "Thanks for that Trunks," Pan said smiling. Then she noticed that he was still buying the dress.   
"Trunks, hes gone, you don't have to pay for the dress." Trunks leaned close and  
"I told you I was taking you to the prom and I am not going to go back on my word for anything." Trunks handed the  
saleslady the money and asked Pan, "do you really think I have dreamy eyes?" Pan blushed and Goten and Bra snickered.   
"Trunks, Gohan is gonna have a *huge* fit when he finds out you're taking my niece to the prom." Trunks got pale.   
"Hhhh-huge? fit?"   
"Yup, Daddy will most defenetally freak, but don't worry Trunks, Grandma will take care of him."   
Trunks let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wasn't worried anymore, he had seen the wrath of Chichi.   
"Trunks, the prom is on next Friday, in the Orange Star High School gym. Pick me up before 7 cause that's when the dance starts."   
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Trunks, what are you and Goten doing at the mall, anyways?" Bra asked "You hate the mall. You said that its pointless to dress up when you can search the 'net in your underwear." Pan snickered as Trunks rolled his eyes.   
"Were here so I dont have to hear Gotens whining anymore. His cell phones busted." Trunks stated.   
Suddenly Goten broke out in tears and fell to his knees sobbing. He pulled out a twisted piece of plastic and wires and pointed to Trunks.  
"He killed it!!" Goten sobbed with malice and sadness in his voice. Trunks helped up Goten with a sigh and they returned on their way to the Celluar One store. As they left Trunks mutterred to Goten, "you're such a baby, you know that ki blast was aimed at your head, your lucky you dodged. Next time we spar, remove your cell phone from your pocket!" Pan Smiled when she noticed that Gotens left pocket seemed to have been burnt off, accounting for the melted cell phone. When she was sure they were out of sight Pan screamed "YES!" and started jumping up and down with Bra.  
  
Pan came home in a super-happy mood. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Pan said as she ran up to her room.   
"Jeez, what's up with her?" Videl, commented. "She's got a date to the prom..." Goten stated with his mouth full. He swallowed the chicken in his mouth,and said "with Trunks."   
"WHAT?!?" Gohan roared "No way, there is no way I'm letting that boy take out my innocent eighteen year old daughter, especially because he...OW"   
Chi-chi hit him on the head with a wooden spoon, silencing his protests. "Trunks is a nice boy, he's not like those  
perverts at Pan's school"   
"But mother He's so much older than her."   
"No butts, Gohan. Trunks is taking Pan to the prom."   
"Yes,mother." Gohan said, giving up the fight. Somewhere upstairs Chi-chi swore she heard someone say "Thank you, Grandma!"   
  
  



	2. Sharp Pointy Stick V 2.0

A prom story part 2 (revised.)   
by Aya-chan   
  
SHATTERING MYTHS  
Ive seen Dragonball GT, right up to the whole Terneace-chan (Trunks crossdressing) incident. The rumor that Pan is a tomboy is a myth. She is as much of a girl as chichi. Alot like chichi in fact. Shes scared away most of her boyfriends by crimefighting, but shes ususlly a girly girl. She freaks out easily, and shrieks. She cries, she gets upset, especially when Gil eats the dragonball radar. SHE IS NOT A TOMBOY. Just because she likes to fight, dosent mean she is more tromboy than bra or bulma because they dont fight. she reminds me of a more feminine Chichi!!!! and thats the truth!!!!!   
  
  
To my reviewers  
  
  
**Lady Bulma**- I am SO honored that you like my story, you being a famous writer who haunts the DBZ section.   
  
**Bee**- you asked if I could make my chapters longer, well You got your wish, im revising all of my chapters, and hopefully they will be alot more enjoyable!  
  
**Karena**- Dont worry, gabby people rule!  
  
**Smabbi-chan**- is this Smabbi-chan of Smabbi and Smegee (sp) fame. Wow, so many FF.net legends reviewing my storys! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
**Nikon the Master**- Thanks for your kind (albet short & sweet) reviews ^_^  
  
**Jess**- I am so sorry that this story got abandoned! I guess I owe everyone an apology!  
  
**Chinook**- the age difference between Trunks and Pan is fourteen years. Also, Trunks is all of 28 years old in the GT series!   
  
**Silver moon**- BUNNY! ive missed you! you need to tryout for sleeping beauty...and CALL ME!  
  
**~~kittykat~~**-Talented? Me? awww...shucks!  
**  
Amanda**- what a LOUD review!!! ^_^()  
  
**Tenshi**- Im very honored to be one of the first stories you read, one of the first stories I read was actually Lady Bulmas!  
  
**Faye Valentine00**- well...since you said please!  
  
**Cindy Moon**- cute review!~ (brightened my day!)  
  
**June**- Poor you! i never got the sex talk, I watched bevis and butthead as a child *(*sigh*)*.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*  
Pan had been in her room daydreaming and pondering. She knew that Trunks could easily be the most eligable bachelor on planet earth!  
  
"So why did he choose me, even for somthig as petty as a prom?" Sure Pan was glad, when someone you have been crushing over for all of six years finally notices you, one is bound to be glad. Of course at the time her crush seriously devoloped, he was precicley twice her age.   
  
'Love is more important than age. Love is more important than age'   
  
Pan was alone in her thinking (chanting/praying) for a while until that litle nagging voice in the back of her head joined the party.   
  
'He's 14 years older than you' The nagging voice attacked by stating the obvious. 'And why would a 32 year old man go out with little 18 year old you?'   
  
Same reason, restated. 'maybe he just wants your body for...'   
  
"SHUTUP BRAIN! GOODNESS! TRUNKS DOES NOT WANT ME FOR AN EASY LAY!"   
  
Goten was standing outside Pan's door, ready to knock when he heard his sweet niece shout some "innapropriate" (if you ever asked Gohan) choice phrases. Worst of all she was screaming at...her brain. Without missing a beat Goten did an about face and went back down the hall. It was for the best, he was supolsed to be meeting with Bra, and, if one of his friends were to two-way him when Pan was screaming at herself, word could spread. ("Look there goes Goten and his niece Pan, ...the psychopath") Not that Goten didnt love all of his family, this was just one of those times when 'girls needed to be left alone.' He'd have to ask Bra more about that.   
  
Goten got to Capsule Corp. just as Bra was modeling her prom dress for her family. It was long with a princess style silhouette, it had many layres of pastel see through fabric, making it rather poofy. She had long gloves on and her hair up in a simple bun. She was beautiful.   
  
"Goten! do you like it!?" She beamed at him. He smiled back and nodded his head in approval. About three weeks ago Bra had talked Goten into going to the prom with her. About two weeks ago Vegeta cornered Goten and gave him about three different kinds of sexual protection and told him "You better pray to God that you don't have to use this" Vegeta gave him a playful, yet painful slap in the face and left. Goten still turned red when he thought about Vegeta's gift that now rested in his wallet.   
  
The one week till the prom left was unbearable. Whenever Pan saw Trunks, she blushed, muttered a 'hello' and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to a bathroom and giggle madly.  
  
The night of the prom arrived all too quickly. Trunks looked gorgeous in his all black tuxedo, high collar and no bow tie. Kind of like Chris Rock's wear. He knocked on the door to Pan's house. Thankfully Chi-chi, and not Gohan (who probably would have punched him in the jaw upon opening the door) answered the door.   
  
"Oh! Hello Trunks-kun!" Chi-chi greeted him warmly and invited him to sit down. Trunks got a shock when he entered the living room and found Gohan tied to a chair, bound and gagged. Videl was there, guarding Gohan with a suspiciously sharp, pointy, stick. As soon as Gohan saw Trunks he started screaming incoherentally through his gag, struggling   
  
"mmmmpmh mphmhpmhp mmpmpmhpmh mpppmphhhh!!!!*" (*Translation, KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER UNDIE BOY!!!!!!!!) Videl quieted him by jabbing him in the arm   
  
"hooooowwwm*" (*translation Owiee) The room fell silent as Pan walked down the stairs looking absoultly stunning. Trunks looked her over as she came to stand about 2 feet in front of him. His eyes rested on a certan spot a couple of inches below the neckline. As soon as the young girl noticed this she gave him a hard slap in the face.  
  
"TRUNKS YOU PERV! STOP STARING AT MY CHEST"   
  
Gohan was red, but now at least he knew that Pan wouldnt take any bull form Trunks and stopped strugling. When Pan and Trunks had left the house and were opening up his car doors Trunks looked up at Pan, still rubbing his sore cheek. Then Pan did somthing that Trunks didnt expect. She winked at him.   
  
Trunks got into the car more confused than ever. He never had been able to understand women.   
  
This, he decided, is worth some research.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!**!**!**!!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!!**!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!**  
  
Kiss Kiss!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Restaraunt Fun V 2.0

A prom story part 3  
Author Aya-chan  
Disclaimer: I dont own dragonball/z/gt and I doubt that Akira toriyama would be so pissed that I had pan and trunks go to the prom with each other, that he would sue me. Cause I am sure as monkeys not making any money off of this. I also dont own the lyrics to the song Pan sings in the car. That song is Goddess of Love by spacetwins, and it was what came up when I hit shuffle on my MP3 player, that's why its the song I chose. No deeper meaning to it. :P Its a really good song though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trunks' face was flushed red. he should have known that his "innocent" little Pan-chan wasn't so innocent. The entire car ride was silent except for Pan singing along with the radio.   
  
"And when the nights moon, lights up a bright room, I watch you rest when lunar eclipses come..."  
  
"Pan-chan" Trunks reached foreword and turned the radio down.  
  
"Something wrong Trunks-kun?" Pan turned towards Trunks, the light from the setting sun giving an angelic glow to her hair while the light from the rising moon gave her face a look of cold beauty. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Trunks.  
  
'Must keep eyes on road, Must keep eyes on road, Must keep eyes on road, Must keep eyes on road...'  
  
"Trunks?" Pans voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah Pan?"  
  
"You said my name and turned the radio down. Did you want something or are you high."  
  
"No, I'm not high." Trunks said a little confused.  
  
Pan smiled sweetly "Then did you want something." Pan barely got the sentence out of her mouth when Trunks pulled his Capsule car into the packed parking lot of Ai no Resutoran*. It appeared to be a fairly nice restaurant**. Trunks put his car in park and turned to Pan,  
  
"Pan-chan, why did you wink at me after you slapped me?"   
  
Pan climbed out of the car and Trunks did the same. Pan grabbed on to Trunks' arm and they started walking to the restaurant's entrance.   
  
"Well,...Trunks-kun, I winked because I wanted you to know that just because I slapped you, doesn't mean I'm angry at you."  
  
Trunks' eyebrow raised "oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, cause I can understand you wanting to stare at my chest."  
  
Trunks chuckled. This was too cute to him. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because your a guy, you cant help it. I slapped you for staring at my chest *in front of my family*..i mean what else was I spolsed to do?" Pans tone of voice told trunks that there was very little seriousness in her statement.  
  
Trunks laughed and Pan soon joined him in his laughter.  
  
'she's really something'  
  
Trunks opened the door for Pan and they went inside. Trunks went up to the reservation clerk and told him that he had a Briefs reservation for 4. Pan was confused but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ah, yes sir." The man spoke to Trunks, "The rest of your party has arrived already. This way please."  
  
He lead them to a table where Bra and Goten sat. Bra was laughing her ass off. She briefly said "hi" and went back to laughing.   
  
Trunks pulled out Pans chair for her, earning a "smooth" comment from Goten.   
  
"Konban-wa Bra-chan, Goten Oji-chan.*** Umm..why is Bra-chan laughing so hard."  
  
"Because...Dad gave Goten.." Bra was cut off by her own laughter.  
  
Trunks and Pan looked at Goten, expecting him to finish the sentence. Goten just blushed and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and emptied the contents of one of the credit-card pockets onto the table. Three small packages wrapped in plastic fell out and Pan's mouth fell open, she tried to stifle her giggles but couldn't help laughing. But then Trunks spoke up.  
  
"That's funny, Dad only gave me 2." He reached into his jacket pocket, and added two more condoms to the 'pile'.  
  
After everyone had calmed down Goten put his three "gifts from Vejiita" In his pocket. Everyone almost lost control of their laughter again when Trunks, while putting his away read from the package in a voice eerily close to Piccolos voice,  
  
"Ribbed for HER pleasure, heh."   
  
"Ahem, are you ready to order?" The waiter interrupted the group before they could make a scene with their laughter again.  
  
"I believe we are," Pan said "I'll have 4 8oz New York strip steaks, 6 baked potatoes and an order of baby back ribs."  
  
"You must be joking miss..thats too much food!"  
  
Pan thought for a moment and said "I guess youre right, Ill just have 3 baked potatoes with the rest of my order."   
  
The waiter, thinking Pan was pulling a joke on him, and "sure" that they wouldn't have enough money to pay for all the food the group wanted, had them thrown out of the restaurant. They ended up eating their pre-prom meal at a McDonalds that was used to the Briefs' eating habits.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
* corny name for a restaurant I know. (it means restaurant of love)  
** restaurant is a flippin' hard word to spell.  
*** "Good evening Bra, Uncle Goten.  
  
I hope you like the revised version, I didnt really have much to do on this chapter though!  
Love ya all!  
Aya-chan  



	4. Steamin' Windows V 2.0

A prom story part 4  
By Aya-chan  
  
Disclaimer-dont own it...sorry so late, if you really wanna know why...well my muse decided to go on vacation...without me...but I'm DRAGGING her back now!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
So. Raise your hand if your pre prom meal was at McDonalds. Yeah yeah, I know you all like to pretend that you wouldn't eat at anyplace other than the Ritz on such a special night, but let me tell you one thing. When your blood is swarming with Sayiajin cells, Rowdy, HUNGRY, Sayiajin cells, you could have a hellova time at McDonalds. Well, sure MOST people would be embarrassed if an alarm went off every time they entered that particular fast food restoraunt, But I guess our Demi-saiyajins dont really mind.  
  
Eighty-seven big-Macs later (;_;) Bra, Pan, Trunks and Goten were ready to leave. Bra, Pan and Goten looked at each other knowingly. Seemingly out of nowhere, Goten shouted "BREAK!" and as fast as one could run in evening gowns and a tux, The three dashed out of McDonalds.   
  
"Hey! WAIT!" Trunks tried to follow after, but unfortunately, a small, petite, sixteen year old girl had tripped him, and forced him to pay the bill.  
  
The car rides to Orange Star High school were, well, interesting. Pan and Trunks rode in silence for about 2 miles, when Pan finally confronted Trunks,  
  
"So Trunks....I saw that little girl take you down." Trunks' eyes widened.   
  
"She did not 'take me down' Pan, She simply caught me off guard, okay?" He said through clenched teeth. Pan laughed and leaned over, kissing Trunks on the cheek.   
  
"you're silly," she stated.   
  
Trunks' hand rose to his cheek in awe. He turned to question Pan but she had once again begun to look at the ever present moon that loved to make her face glow. He smiled and turned back to the road. Meanwhile, in Goten's car, several jokes were made at Trunks' expense. That is until Goten started having....thoughts. First he thought of pulling over and ravishing Bra right then and there...Dende she was so beautiful, and Funny! But then the images of his funeral floated though his mind. Vejiita, laughing his sadistic laugh and smirking at his "handiwork" while his mother was sobbing, and a preacher saying over his grave "his death was slow, but at least it was painful." Goten's gaze was withdrawn from Bra and, like Trunks, his gaze was now glued to the road. Oh yes! Speaking of Trunks, he was busy having a mental battle with himself. He was trying to convince himself that he could take down Gohan for the chance to date Pan, if need be. So far, even in his mental battle Gohan was beating the shit out of him. He sighed inwardly and kept driving. By the time they arrived at their destination, they spotted Goten escorting Bra through the entrance. Trunks and Pan followed suit and soon were in a wonderful world of streamers and party balloons. As they entered Pan felt as if all eyes were on Trunks. She felt rather pathetic until she felt trunks' arm snake around her waist. she smiled and leaned into his embrace as the walked in to the song 'U remind me' by Usher. They danced through sevral songs not noticing a pair of green eyes glaring at them. Torma turened his back, plotting revenge (yeah Torma, remember him?!) Well finally it was time to announce the King and Queen of the prom. A pretty blonde, the former prom queen and her dashing escort got on stage.  
  
"Well! its finally the time of the year that we relinquish our crowns to the new prom queen and king! And, drumroll please, THis years prom king is...Torma Willow! And his Queen is...."  
  
Trunks grabbed Pan's hand tightly, he hoped that his sweet Pan wouldnt have to dance with that scum. But just his lick that the prom queen turned out to be...  
  
"Bra Briefs!" A cheer went up drowning Trunks' cries of protest. "NOOOO! Not my baby sister!" The cries of happiness slowly turned to murmres of confusion as Bra happened to..not show up. They announced her name once more before all was forgotten and the dancing continued. Everyone figures that a beautiful debutante like Bra probbly bored of this trite little dance, had left for some ball. (people had a tendiency of over-glamouriing bras life...^_^() ) Of course nobody knew that at that moment Goten, who could contain himself no longer, was in his car with Bra. The windows were steamy, giving any passerbyers a clue as to what was going on...Thats right! Goten was on third base and about to slide on home. Of course putting it in baseball terms didnt even come close to the epphiony of love that Goten and Bra were recieving from eachother. But this story is about Trunks and Pan, not Goten and Bra, so prehaps we should leave them to their...activities.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
GRRR! short again...maybe thats cause i have a short attention span.....Oh well, just so ya know i didnt give up on this! there should be one or 2 more parts left and they WILL be out soon! i promise!  
  
Aya-chan  
  
  



End file.
